Love Not Lost
by feltmorelove
Summary: Harry and Draco share an unknown connection through dreams. Draco is calling out for help but cant voice it due to the Malfoy pride. So how will Harry save Draco while being on opposite sides of the war
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own this sadly! And im not making any profit off of this!**

**Rating:M**

**Warning:future slash Harry/Draco pairing,language and anything else thats M rated lol**

**A/N this is my first story so bare with me. Please review and tell me how you feel about it. And also I do not have a beta so therefore I'm only having friends correct it!if your willing to beta please let me know!i would appreciate it muchhhh!tell me what you think of the story and what you want to see!my writing is rusty because I haven't written in a while but please bare with me!**

Edited: I am editing all my chapters since i now have a beta! Her name is dracoangelica Yay thanks to her she's doing an amazing job. A lot of props most definitely goes out to her!..anyways every chapter that I have so far will all get edited so writing chapter seven will take a little while comin out..hopefully not to long! I'm well pleas everyone that you all liked the un beta'd version but i hope you enjoy this!:) I can honestly say it feels so good to have a beta now:)

Chapter one:

In the Griffindor common room, a fire crackled and spat. Up the winding stairs of the warm red and gold dormitory, Hogwarts students slept peacefully, ignorant to a war that was raging in the mind of a troubled boy.

In the sixth year dormitories, Harry Potter tossed and turned. Within his mind there was a flash of green light, and he heard a terrified scream in the echoing blackness of his nightmare. He clawed to wakefulness, opening blurry eyes as sweat soaked his sheets, hair, and nightclothes. He had been trapped in the dream. Left behind. Harry knew that the screaming voice was all alone and he couldn't return.

The world was blurry. Harry couldn't see without his glasses, he couldn't see through the tears in his eyes and the dark of the dormitory, once a comforting blanket of peace was now an oppressive blanket of sensory deprivation. Slowly, he pushed himself up panting from his mental horror and shaking off the terror of his nightmare. He moved his hand over his chest, pulled and clenched at the green night shirt that lay over his heart. Harry shivered in the dark and touched his cold and wet face. His tongue darted out and tasted salt on his lips. His eyes burned and he shuddered in the after effects of his nightmare. He couldn't move past the flash of green light. He was no stranger to nightmares, no stranger to something invading his dreams and sleep. Was it relieving the death of Cedric that had him so upset? No. This horrible dream was different than the tragic night two years ago. He lay back down and closed his eyes, focusing his mind on what he'd heard and seen. He'd recognized his own screams. There was the distant horror that he would never awaken again. He couldn't ignore the remembered terror and prodded at it like a rotten tooth.

Slowly, he brought the dream into perspective, into a place where he could examine it. Clearly, he could see a figure, a boy he thought, in pain. The figure was curled onto the ground and howling out in agony, begging…someone. Harry opened his eyes to blurry darkness. Perhaps Voldemort was playing his favorite game? Torture someone and let Harry Potter dream it? No…it felt different. He usually could do nothing in these dreams. He was a mannequin with no ability to move or speak. Usually he'd have no power and while he never wanted to see someone hurt, he couldn't do a thing. This was different. Much different from the usually torture-porn-voyeurism. If he concentrated, he understood he COULD change it.

But how?

"Harry! Harry Potter, PLEASE!"

The voice was so familiar…so close to someone he knew.

Harry rubbed his face, the tears starting to dry. He got out of bed and stripped off his wet shirt and pulled his sheets off his mattress. He left it on in a pile on the ground and then got back in bed, bare chest on a bare mattress, his green eyes focusing on the problem of the voice.

Who was screaming? It didn't sound like a woman's voice. He heard his mother's shout too often to confuse this yell with that. Why would he be dreaming about a man screaming? No doubt in his mind that it had to do with Voldemort, his unwilling dream-mate. But who could be in danger?

Harry contemplated the problem for a little longer but after several minutes, he blinked his gritty eyes and inhaled. Then with his exhale, he gave up figuring out the problem. Heart heavy, he curled back up on the bare mattress, praying he wouldn't have the dream again.

" Who are you? " Harry whispered to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

Down below, down deep into the Slytherin dormitories, far blow in the dungeons, another boy, unused to the same terrors, silently sobbed out two words.

"Save me."

There was no one to hear him.

Draco Malfoy's eyes focused on the green and silver tapestries that hung from the stone walls of his room. He opened his mouth and gulped air and he felt the manacles of his dream. He shuddered as the cold in the room came closer, gripping him tighter and tighter, until he dipped back into slumber. His pillow remained cold and wet in the dank confines of his room. He pulled his blankets close, looking for comfort.

He stared into the mirrors that his mother had sent him. They reflected light in the dank space very well, but they also had the unfortunate side effect of reflecting his own reflection at him as he lay in a well of his own misery.

He remembered how much the Dark Mark had burned when it had been given to him. He'd wanted nothing more than to have his arm cut from him than to have the Dark Lord press that wand into his flesh. He stared at the evil green snake in the darkness and felt it pulse with promise and with pain. He was going to fail.

Draco squeezed his eyes shut and inhaled deeply, trying to work past this horror so he could sleep. He was alone. Completely alone. And unless there was someone who knew what to do…someone he could trust…he was going to bungle it up and kill not only himself, but his father and mother too. As he drifted off the sleep, he couldn't help repeating the words aloud that he'd repeated so many times in his dreams.

"Save me. Please…someone save me."

The next morning Harry's bed shook. Green eyes snapped open to see a fuzzy red-headed blob shaking the posters. He sat up quickly, reaching his hands out for balance.

"It's morning!"

Harry groaned and rolled over.

The earthquake started again. "Harry! Mate, c'mon get up!" Harry pulled his pillow over his crazy brown hair. The earthquake moved to from a 6 to an 8. Harry!"

"Ron really? I just fell asleep," Harry groaned.

It's breakfast time you soggy git. C'mon, I'm starving," Ron said.

Harry moaned again. "Alright…alright." He sat up and scrubbed his face with his palm, mumbling, "I'm up. I'm up."

The earthquake stopped and Harry reached over to get his glasses from the table. His hand met air.

"Where the bloody hell," he groused, turning his head over to see his bedside table.

"Umm, 'bout that Harry…there's something I need to tell you," Ron said.

"Yeah? Go on..." Harry mumbled while getting up, using his hands to search for his glasses.

"Um yeah!" Ron said, backing away to pull out some clean robes. "You see…I woke up and saw your sheets on the floor."

"Uh huh," Harry said, checking under his pillows.

"And I found your shirt too," Ron continued.

"I know. I was hot last night," Harry said, moving to look at the foot of his bed and his trunk for the missing spectacles.

"Well…" Ron continued.

"Damn." Harry said, interrupting him. He grabbed his wand and whipped it quickly. "Accio Glasses!" A twisted bend of glass and metal whipped out of Ron's pocket and into Harry's hand.

Both boys stood silently as Harry regarded the mangled spectacles.

"It was an accident!" Ron said, diving back behind his bed. "When I got up, I sort of stepped on them…"

"Ron!" Harry said feeling the broken bits over in his hand. "What am I supposed to do about these?"

"I tried Reparo but…"

Harry shook his head. He knew he must have knocked them off his bedside table with his flailing last night.

"Now how am I supposed to see?" he grumbled. He carefully folded them shut and then put the mangled wires on the bed. Quickly he got dressed. "I'll see if Madame Pomfrey can't fix them later." He glared over at him. "But I'm taking my headaches out on you."

Ron groaned and turned, pulling wrinkled and rumpled robes on over his clothes. "I said I was sorry," he said.

Harry got dressed, slipped the wires and glass bits in his bag and then shrugged. "Nah. It's fine."

Relieved, Ron followed him out. It seemed as if all the other boys in the dorms had already left for the morning and were down eating.

"You think Pomfrey is going to talk about how much she likes your face again?"

Harry shoved him. "Shut it!" He said, blushing. Still, he'd been in the infirmary enough time in the last six years to hear over and over again how it was "Such a shame that a fine wizard such as Harry wouldn't let her just try and fix his eyes for him." How the glasses marred his handsome face.

He wondered what it would take to have magic fix his vision when the sharp tongue of their other friend broke through his reverie.

"THERE you two are!" They heard the snap of the book closing before they saw her. "Do you know how long I've been waiting for you two?" Hermione Granger stood up, robes straight and neat and a pile of books barely contained by her backpack. "You're late!" she added unnecessarily. She stood straight with a hand rested on her hip. A hip that he noticed Ron glancing at with some appreciation.

Harry nudged him and Ron coughed, changing his expression from appreciation to feigned bafflement.

"Potions isn't for two hours. What's the rush?"

"Perhaps some of us," She said "Enjoy getting the food while it's hot." She frowned and then looked at Harry critically. It felt likebeing under the eye of an eagle. Harry shifted uncomfortably and then strode towards the door that exited the Gryffindor dormitories.

"What happened this morning to keep sir-eats-all-things,"

"Hey!" Ron protested.

"—away from his favorite time of the morning?" Herminone asked.

"Someone broke my glasses," Harry offered, tossing a glance back at Ron.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to," Hermione said. Ron looked gratified. "I'm talking about the shadows under your eyes Harry," she said.

"Just some dreams. Nothing to worry about," he reassured.

"Hmm," She said, not sounding convinced in the least.

"How'd you know he didn't sleep well?" Ron asked.

"Because Ron," She said patiently, turning the corner with them towards the dining hall. "I know everything."

Harry rolled his eyes at their flirting but then smiled to himself. Blurry day or no, this was still better than any day I'd ever spent at home with the Durselys. At least here it was a friend breaking his glasses by mistake than a bully punching him in the face.

As if summoned by the thought, Harry tripped and hit the wall, a warm body pressed against his back as his cheek kissed cold stone. He heard breath in his ear and for a wild moment, he heard a voice that reminded him of the dream-man's begging…of his screaming. Then he realized who had tripped into him and pressed them both into this wall.

"Why are you always where you don't need to be Potter?" Malfoy sneered. Harry shoved back from the wall and the boy stumbled back beside him. Harry turned and met Draco's blue eyes with his own green.

"Maybe if someone watched where they were stepping, they wouldn't trip over me," he shot back. Malfoy smoothed his robes and he noticed Hermione and Ron next to Harry.

"Move." He ordered, tossing his nose a bit higher.

Ron started to clench his fist but Harry touched his arm. "Sod off Draco," Harry hissed, pulling Ron back as he passed them by. Draco's eyes narrowed at him and then he spun, walking away with his characteristic arrogance.

Harry let go of Ron's shoulder by stared at Draco as he walked away. Something niggled at his memory as he saw Draco's form become silhouetted in the sunshine and shadows of the corridor.

"What a sneaky little weasel," Herminone said, shaking her head.

"Hey, don't insult weasels!" Ron said. Hermione chuckled.

"Sorry Ron," she said. Then she glanced over at Harry. "Harry? What was that all about?"

Harry shrugged. "Just Malfoy being Malfoy I guess," he said.

Hermione looked relieved. "Just ignore him," she said. "We have a lot more to worry about than the likes of him, I assure you."

Harry nodded, a bit pre-occupied by his thoughts. As he sat down and began to grab food the thought occurred to him that Malfoy might know something about that odd dream he was having. In fact, he decided. Malfoy might know exactly what was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own these I only write for fun.**

**Rated M**

**Warning: future slash,pairing HP/DM, language, and any thing that's rated M material lol**

**Summary: Harry and Draco are connected somehow in their dreams and are experiencing the same nightmare. Harry doesn't know that it's Draco's nightmare and that he wants him to save him. But his Malfoy pride keeps him from going to Potter directly and Draco doesn't know that Harry can see his nightmare. How will things change!how will Harry save Draco..if he can !..will he!**

**A/N: I realized I didn't put a summary for the first one.i kinda just threw the story out there to you guys so sorry about that!..thischapter is better than the first in my opinion because it was well thought out unlike the first which resulted me to writing it at 2 am randomly but everychapter from now on will be thought out!i don't have a BETA so If your up for it let me know pleaseee!sorry if any grammar mistakes if any but yes read now review and enjoy!**

**Edit: This is the edited version of chapter two! I'm sorry guys for taking so long to have these up but time is very limited with me and my beta writer as well! Which leads me to give props to my beta Dracoangelica, she's doing a wonderful job with helping me on this and keepin me in check She's pretty awesome even in her busiest times:). I was thinking about putting chapter seven up unbeta'd but I'm not sure how you all feel about that!thank you all for the reviews and I hope I update soon enough for everyone!;)**

Chapter Two

When Hermione met with the boys at lunch that day, she slammed down two large Ancient Runes books. The resulting crack of book against wood was so startling that their goblets of pumpkin juice bounced and nearly toppled over.

"That's a lot of reading," observed Ron as he scooped up another bite of Yorkshire pudding into his mouth.

"It's for my 20 inch essay," she said, sinking down into her seat. "Honestly, with this essay and the homework thatSnape is bound to give us…"

He

"Hermione!" They turned and saw Ernie MacMillianpuffing over. Harry hid his smile in his cup of juice. Ernie's face was red and sweating.

"Here," he said "you dropped this." He handed her another book, a slimmer volume that had ancient runes printed on the cover.

"Oh!" she said, blushing.

"Well, it's a good thing I caught you," he said, looking around. Then he sighed. "Snape is teaching potions today."

Harry stared incredulously. "He's what?"

Ernie shrugged and ran a hand through his hair and over his neck. "Turns out that Slug got him to cover his NEWT class because he's got a meeting with the Minister this afternoon. He was talking about it on break today."

Harry shook his head. Of all the rotten luck.

Potions class was going to be most dreadful class of the day, especially since Professor Snape was teaching it.

Harry had just been starting to get used to not hating potions. He'd been hoping that during the class he could getMalfoy alone, get him talking about what had him acting like such a git, but alas, with Snape in charge, there was no chance of that.

After Ernie's news, Ron and Harry had wanted to wait longer in the Great Hall, but Hermione had insisted they not be late. They trooped on down to the dungeon while Ron helped Hermoine carry half of the Ancient Runes library with them. When they arrived they found that the one of theRavenclaws and almost all of the Slytherins were already there, sitting and chatting in front of empty cauldrons.

"So much for being early," Hermione said, stowing her stack of books under her desk. Harry began to set out his caldron and potion supplies, trying to look through the room and see if anyone was missing. He was looking for someone particularly…

"Harry, are you expecting someone," whispered Hermione while she also scanned the classroom, keeping out a sharp eye for Snape.

"Er no," Harrly lied, ducking his head and staring down at his cauldron. "I was just making sure we were here before Professor Snape."

As the rest of the class entered and settled down with,Malfoy was still nowhere in sight. Before Harry could question it anymore, Professor Snape strode in with his robes twirling behind; like he had a professional wind blower trailing his every move. The tall and forbidding professor looked annoyed and frustrated with the addition to his duties but then, he looked annoyed and frustrated most days of the week so it was really hard to tell.

"Open your books and turn to page 341," he commanded, reaching his desk.

Everyone stopped looking and opened their books with haste. Harry flipped the pages and Ron did the same. The words were dark blurs on the white page and Harry rubbed his face. Beside them Hermione frowned and raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss. Granger?" Snape asked, the words hissing from between his teeth.

"Professor Snape," she said, hesitating at his clear rancor at being interrupted, "Professor Slughorn has us working on-"

"I am perfectly aware of what Slughorn had on the syllabus. However as it appears his standards…" His gaze lingered on Ron and Harry then, "Seem to be low, I decided that the rest of the students would benefit from a real potions lesson. Page 341 Miss Granger."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she opened her book. She started to glance over to Harry to shoot him a, that was uncalled for! Look when Snape added, "And 10 points fromGryffinder Miss Granger. I don't appreciate…" his tone was deadly. "Eye rolling."

Hermione's shoulders hunched up and Ron shook his head at the unfairness of it all. Harry exhaled and examined his book. After several moments he was able to puzzle out that they were working on potions that were more complex than any that Slughorn had ever assigned. They'd also skipped at least four chapters to get to the pages that Snapehad required. Harry skimmed over the list of potions and realized with a bit of frustration that all the potions on the list would take multiple weeks to brew.

" Ah! Mr. Malfoy." Snape said. Harry's head snapped up from the potions book. He watched as the arrogant boy stepped in, blond hair perfectly in place on his handsome face. He didn't meet anyone's eyes when he stepped in and it was obvious that he'd been trying to be discreet.

"Professor Snape." Draco said, a little alarmed at seeing his head of house instead of Professor Slughorn.

"Nice of you to join us," Snape said.

"Sorry Professor," Draco murmured, slipping into his seat and keeping his back straight. He pulled his book out quickly and shoved the bag beneath his chair with his foot.

"No need to worry. Page 341," he said, turning away from the boy. Ron made a face at Harry and he bit his lip to keep from laughing. At least Slughorn didn't play favorites likeSnape did.

Harry looked down at the list of potions as Snape began to walk between the tables. He squinted, realizing that he really needed his glasses. "Professor Slughorn is going to be absent for two weeks," Snape began as he pulled a note from a Ravenclaw girl. She swallowed as he crumpled it into a ball. Harry watched Snape's fist as it crushed the helpless note. Just as he was looking away he noticed that Draco was also staring at the professor. Harry raised an eyebrow, meeting Draco's eyes. Draco's light brows snapped down and then glared down at his book. Snape, unaware of this exchange, continued on, leaning his back against his desk.

"Because of his extended absence, I thought it best if his students practiced potions that would be ready for his arrival. I do not have the time to play babysitter. Also, you are all N.E.W.T. level students," his voice dripped with contempt "and should be able to brew a few simple potions that require more than a day to prefect." His gaze narrowed on Hermione.

"Yes. Miss. Granger," he bit out.

"Sir, are we going to be working alone?"

"Always the busybody Miss Granger. But no, you won't."

He pulled out a box with 12 wooden spoons. "There are 6 potions on that sheet. You will all draw a spoon. It will match a classmate's spoon and that is who you will work with to complete this assignment. You will be required to make a pint of each potion and present it to Professor Slughorn two weeks from today."

Harry looked over at Ron who frowned and looked speculatively over at Hermione.

Snape began to walk down the aisle and EarnieMacmillian picked the first spoon. He looked relieved at the potion and began to look around, waiting for his partner.

Harry took the third spoon and read the potion "MorpheaLethemnemes" that was written in Snape's exact handwriting. He glanced over to see what potions Hermione and Ron got but they were different as well, pairing them both up with strangers. When he heard Malfoy read off "Morphea Lethemnemes, he felt his heart sink.

"I'm sorry Malfoy," Snape remarked as he stepped past him. "It appears that you will be working with Harry Potter."

Malfoy's fingers clenched around the little wooden spoon and he glared over at Harry who glared back. With a jerky movement, he grabbed his bag and dumped all of his potion supplies into it then stalked over to the table where Harry sat, face flushing. Harry's heart began to pound as he realized that this, while not ideal, was also an opportunity. Harry looked down at the potion recipe in his book. It would takethem 2 weeks and a lot of work to brew this MorpheaLethemnemes.

"What's the matter Potter," Draco sneered as he began to unload his ingredients onto the table. "Never heard ofMorphea Lethemnemes before."

Harry took a deep breath and made a decision. Malfoyhad been acting strangely all semester. He'd broken his nose on the Hogwart's express, been disappearing to who knew where all of the first month of school and now Harry was having dreams about Voldemort. Malfoy and his dark family knew something and this potion project, nightmare though it was, was going to be the catalysis to solving the mystery.

"Actually. No, no I haven't," Harry said. "Have you?"

Draco pulled the book closer and looked at the list. His scowl softened into a few lines of concentration. Harry felt a stir in his stomach. The blond boy's face was almost good-looking when he didn't have that pouting twist to his perhaps that was the lack of his glasses.

"Ah. I see that it is good that Malfoy is your partner this time around Potter," Snape said behind them. "Perhaps with his considerable skill in potion brewing, your own lack of knowledge and competence will be compensated for." He moved past them and Harry glared over his shoulder.

"I hate Snape." He muttered, moving starting to pull out the first step of potion ingredients. Malfoy's hand whipped out and slapped his knuckles. "Don't. Not those, and not yet. You need to read the whole recipe before you start pulling out things," he absently rubbed his arm. "You never know what surprise will be at the end if you don't."

Harry looked at him with curiosity and then pulled the book closer, squinting. Their shoulders brushed as he shared the page with Draco.

"Here," Draco said before Harry could try any more attempts at small talk. "Go get these ingredients from the cabinet. I think with what we have here and what the school stores have, we should be fine."

Harry took the list and looked it over, then looked over at Draco.

"What about the brewing times? This thing is going to take two weeks to brew."

"I can read, Potter," Malfoy sneered. "I know how long it will take."

Harry took a deep breath. "Look," He said, his tone low. He stared straight into Malfoy's blue eyes. "I don't like working with you any more than you like working with me. But we need each other here. I need you're know-how and you need me to get the partnership grade. So let's cut out the fighting for the next two weeks and just get this potions finished, ok?"

Draco looked taken aback, as if he hadn't expected Potter to fight with him, as if he hadn't expected him to care. He swallowed and looked away. Harry's scar throbbed suddenly and he was reminded of his dream, reminded of the screaming…the person left behind to suffer…

"Fine," Draco bit out. "We get along for two weeks then I go back to hating you." He held out his hand. Harry didn't hesitate and squeezed the hand firmly. They stood there for a moment, eyes on one another, hand in hand, before Draco pulled back, his face turning a bit red.

"Are you free Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays at 6?" Draco asked. Asked. Not demanded. Not told. Asked.

Harry was so startled that he nodded. "Quiddich from 5 to 6, but after that I'm free."

"Good then. We'll meet on those days down here to work on it."

"What is it, anyway?" Harry asked, looking down at his supply list.

"It's…" Draco frowned, examining the description in the book. "A dream potion. It's used by healers to help wizards and witches experiencing bad nightmares. Apparently it allows the drinkers of the potion to share dreams. Some typeof mental healing."

Harry looked thoughtful. Such a potion might be very useful after all. He turned and then grabbed a basket to collect potion ingredients.

Two hours passed as everyone worked on their potion's first stages. Harry looked up from his careful stirring whileMalfoy chopped roots. The steam from the brewing first stage was making the hair on Harry' s head stick to his neck and forehead. The rest of the class wasn't in the best of shape either. Hermione's hair was puffier than usual as she stopped her partner from adding in too much lacyfly wings and Ron's face was redder than a beat while his Ravenclaw partner carefully grated dried dung beatle into their bubbling pot. Harry realized with appreciation that Draco had managed to keep from the worse of the heat, making him less exhausted than everyone else.

"Do I have to stir for much longer?" he asked, his wrist complaining about the slow and numerous movements with a spoon.

"Did I tell you to stop?" Malfoy retorted, starting to slide the root chunks into a bowl and setting it to the side. Harry shook his head. "Class will be over soon." He reminded his partner.

Draco turned and leaned over to look. He could smell Harry's exertions and realized with a strange twist that he liked the way the boy's sweat gleamed on his neck. He jerked his eyes guiltily from Harry's skin and onto the bubbling concoction. He stepped away, feeling subconscious and checked the list of instructions. With one more glance at the hourglass he nodded.

"One more minute," he told Harry. He tried to ignore the pleasure that Harry's relieved sigh caused.

Just as Harry pulled the spoon from the pot, ProfessorSnape stepped up into everyone's line of sight. "As you lot can see," He began "These potions are a test of endurance. You must keep your vigilance with all of them because one wrong move, one mis-step and the potion could be ruined, requiring you to restart all over again."

Harry and Draco began to gather up their trash and Draco carefully put the chopped ingredients to the side of their project.

"Don't we need to clear those?" Harry asked.

"This will make it faster," Draco told him. "After all, I don'twant to spend any more time with you than I have to."

Harry frowned then shook his head, stowing his book in his bag. He left Draco alone at the table, feeling a bit cross after the boy snapped at him.

Draco watched Harry leave and then glanced up to see Professor Snape gazing at him. He hurried, closing the last pouch of standard ingredient powder and was out the door before Snape could talk to him. Draco closed the door of the dungeon behind him and began to walk up the winding stairs that led towards the rest of the school. He knew what Snapewould ask. He knew that he would demand that he tell him everything. But Draco wasn't a fool. Snape wasn't asking because of any interest or desire to help, he was asking because he wanted glory of pleasing The Dark Lord. Draco fixed his eyes firmly on the steps in front of him, counting them as he rose towards the top. As he got closer, he heard voices coming down the spiral. Draco slowed his steps as he realized it was Potter and his friends.

"—And picking on Professor Snape isn't going to make your assignment any easier." That was Granger, he was sure of it.

"I will never understand how you can treat Snape like he's a human," Ron said. Draco rolled his eyes.

"And I will never understand how YOU can get so frustrated with something that just takes a little time. Like he said, sometimes potions take endurance."

"Partnering with Draco is going to take the endurance of saints." That was Potter.

"Malfoy's good at potions." Draco's lip curled. Granger, the mudblood, defending him?

"I can't believe you just defended him!" That wasWeasley.

"Look, he's insufferable and close minded—"

"AND EVIL!" Weasley hissed.

Malfoy stopped walking, his hand on the stone wall. He stared up at the trio above him. Their voices faded as they rose up but Malfoy didn't care to hear any more.

"OOMMPH"

"OW!"

Harry looks up from the ground to see who was the one to knock him over again for the second time today this time landing on his arse. What shocks him is the person he sees.

"Potter! Do you not watch where your going. I'm sure with those hideous glasses you can see very well, so watch it!"Malfoy yells, sneering and looking down at Potter.

"Uh sorry." Harry says unsurely, confused as in 'how come I didn't see him...oh wait I don't have my glasses!' Snapping out of his stupor once again Harry stands up and faces the taller boy. "Or maybe you should watch where your going Malfoy. If not I know where I can get you a pair of these." Pointing to his non glasses smirking as the sneer spreads across Malfoy'sface as he realizes Potter was without glasses, leaving Malfoyto look embarrassed for missing that. Next thing Harry knew, he saw the back of the blonde's head.

" And there he goes storming off again. I'm starting to think you have some sort of Malfoy repellent on you mate." Ron says grinning as he dust his friends shoulder off.

" Yeah something like that I guess," was all Harry could say as he stare down the empty hall where Malfoy just left from.

8888888888888888

The dream was just as terrifying as , inability to move…pain. Draco's eyes snapped open and he couldn't see his ceiling for the tears. He sat up and then leaned against his headboard, shaking.

"He's evil."

That's what he'd said. That's what Potter and Weasleyhad said about him. That was what he was. Evil.

Draco covered his face and began to cry. Was it evil?Really? He looked at his arm and shuddered as he saw the dark mark, shuddered as he remembered having it burnt into his flesh.

"Malfoys do not CRY, Draco," His father had told him as he'd shuddered through the pain afterwards. "You will do this and you will save us. All of us."

His mother had known the price of this though. Draco scrubbed his wrist over his eyes and tried to wipe out her look of sadness and terror when she'd realized what had been done. He laid back down, knowing with a sick certainty that Potter might be right. Maybe he was evil.

88888888888888888

That night, after getting through all of his reading for Charms and glancing over at the second stage in the potion, Harry decided to wake up a bit early so that he could get to Madam Pomfrey for some new glasses. He kicked off his shoes and dumped his clothes on the floor then buried himself under the covers. After a few moments, Harry drifted off to sleep.

Just as startling as the night before, the dream came. First it was the flash of green light and then thescreams...crying..screaming...

"Help me please. Don't let him get me. Don't let !"

Harry thrashed out of his blankets again, soaked in sweat. He lay back down again, gasping for air. The fire crackled in the fireplace and red banners hung from his walls. He wiped away the tears streaming down his face for the second time in as many days. Harry looked up at his canopy bed and heard the even breaths of his roommates.

Was it a coincidence? Or something more? He knew then, perhaps that the potion was the key. Perhaps once that potion was brewed he could figure out who he was dreaming of. And then, he would save them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**:** I do not own Harry Potter I just only chose to write about it in my free time.**

**Rating: M**

**Warning: future slash, HP/DM pairing, language, angst, romance and anything you think that's rated M material idk lol **

**A/N thank you for the reviews I have so far an the readers..keep reading! I'm hopin you like the story. And sorry for aner grammar errors, I try :o but I don't think there's anything I need to let you guys know. Hmm oh updates I tend to update pretty soon, I hate to wait so I won't make you guys wait and when it's fresh on my mind I'll write the chapter but the longest you should ever have to wait is 2 days - a week..if longer then You should be worried!lol anyways here's chapter three!**

Chapter three

Malfoy wakes up groggy, only a few hours later from crying his self to sleep. He lays in the bed longer than normally feeling extremely tired and distressed, not his usual self. Normally he wakes up comfortably before everyone else, takes a nice long hot shower, washes his hair with his vanilla scented shampoo which happens to be the most expensive kind, thank you very much. Taking very long minutes fixing his, no gel included since he clearly out grew that stage, and finally spelling it properly to his liking. Then on to picking out his robes for that day. Well that was on his usual days but this day he didn't feel like doing any of that.

Looking at his self in the mirror after his long hot shower, only to wake himself up and nothing more. Sighing as he sees the bags under his eyes. Raking his mind for spells to make them disappear he gives up and walks out to his room to dress.

"Morning Draco!" came Zabini from behind the curtains of his four poster bed. A stern "Morning" was his only reply he heard from Draco.

"Draco are you going to wait for me before you go to the Great Hall".

No answer.

"Draco"

"Uh yeah sure" Draco sits on his bed sighing once more before turning to look at Blaise who was giving him a questioning look. Blaise knew then that something was up, Draco wasn't Draco. But he knew Draco. Exhaling heavily entering the showers giving Draco a small smile not wanting to press the issue, of the difference.

While waiting for Blaise taking his sweet time in the shower 'damn he's taking quite some time in there, not longer than me but still...maybe I'll just rest my eyes..yeah maybe...' Draco mentally expresses.

"Draco, common room. Shall we?" Blaise hurriedly exits the showers fully dressed, stopping as he sees a sleeping Draco Malfoy. Never before has he seen Draco with his guard down like this, looking so sad and vulnerable. Hesitantly he decides to gently wake Draco for breakfast.

Waking up with a frown he stands up and straightens his robes, dusting invisible lint off his robes and walks ahead of Blaise with his head held high, nodding as he passes him. Blaise can only stare amazed at how well Draco hid everything from the rest of the world, wondering how much has he been hiding, if anything at all.

88888888888888888

Harry wakes up normally, always groggy, mornings just wasn't his thing. He reaches for his glasses and pulls his hand back remembering that Ron had broke them and he was glass less. A simple repairo would've worked but apparently he was horrible at repairing his own glasses and he obviously wasn't going to ask Hermione. 'Still mad at Ron which means I'm in the awkward position' sighs..'I hate that'.

Harry soon hears Ron mumbling in his sleep and thought it was a good idea to shower fast and head down to the Great Hall by himself, which was...different. But being Harry, well he was different. Wanting to be alone he goes for a quick hot shower. The smell of cinnamon overflows the showers as he closes his eyes rinsing his hair and his face, washing off the residue of last nights tears. Thinking of the nightmare he jumps back frantically mentally hearing he scream and drops his towel along with his soap. Groaning from aggravation after realizing what he just did remembering the muggle saying 'don't drop the soap'. He looks around to make sure he was in fact alone and bends over to retrieve the soap.

" Woah Harry! Mate you've realized all tha' codes you just violated right! Never drop the soap!" the Irish boy says as the sight of Harry's arse officially wakes him.

"Er..."

"Look Harry its alrigh' we all drop tha' soap sometimes..well not literally, but you know what I mean". Seamus says looking confused from his own words. Even if Harry was embarrassed from his 'dropping the soap incident' it was all washed away after Seamus's confusion. He laughs louder than usual holding his stomach. Feeling relieved that he wasn't the only one who drops the soap. ' Damn it. I'll shut up now', he tells himself.

Before making his way to the common room he takes a look in the mirror for the first time in a very long time, he sighs. Not really caring that he had bags under his eyes, thinking about it, at the same time he wanted them to go away. A simple spell would work too but he just wasn't up for it.

Sneaking pass a sleeping Ron. Ron jumps up mumbling. 'Holy shit!' Harry curses and decides that it was the perfect time to lie truthfully. "Ron your still sleeping, lay back down, I'll be waiting when you get up" he whispers. Truthfully he will be waiting just not in the dorms. He slips behind the painting making his way through the common room.

While entering the Great Hall he sees a shadow next to him, turning to his left he sees Malfoy stride right pass him, Zabini trailing right behind him. Zabini turns to Harry, sneers and looks forward without a word. Malfoy, however didn't even look at Harry. What ever happened to 'move it Potter, or watch it Potter', Harry mentally frowns at the lack of confrontation.

Sitting down in his normal spot, well the Golden Trio spot as some will call it, he looks around to see that few students were in the Great Hall for breakfast, not even Hermione. 'Am I really that early?' Looking around the Great hall he gazes over to the Slytherin table to find Malfoy staring at him. Never breaking the gaze, Malfoy continues to stare. Harry only stares back searching Malfoy eyes, grey melting into green. Trying to find some hint as to why Malfoy was staring at him. As he continues, Malfoy breaks the gaze realizing that Potter was staring back and looks at his plate instead. Harry looks down as well, biting into a biscuit replaying the look Malfoy had in his eyes. Never before has he seen Malfoy look so off guard. Piling his plate with food, Harry figures that the look in Malfoy eyes could wait compared to his stomach's growls.

The rest of his day Harry found himself not focused, mind everywhere else but class work. It happened all the time but at least he knew what was going on unlike today. Only communicating when someone asked if he was okay. Only nodding when asked, not a word said.

888888888888888888

Green light...

Screams...

' Harry help me! Please help me. Save me Potter. Damn you save me!'

Harry jumps up from his nightmare sweating and panting. Feeling the power serge that was radiating from his dream. He inhales, tasting the power, gasping when he realizes it wasn't his. It didn't necessarily feel evil or good for that matter, so it wasn't someone from his room nor Voldemort. He puts his head in his hand replaying what he heard in his dream. 'That voice, that voice sounds so familiar'.

Harry decides that maybe showering was best. Wiping his mind clear from everything. Wanting to break free from the stress of the day that was soon to come, he grabs his invisibility cloak.

Making his way down to the lake taking in the smell of the grass and the trees, feeling the wind wash over his body as he takes off his cloak he relaxes and sits at the edge of the lake. Running his hand through the warming water sighing as he thinks about his nightmare. Wondering if it was ever going to stop. It's been a month since it first began, scaring the hell out of him the first night. Slowly becoming less of a pain, until he returned to Hogwarts. That's when they became more vivid, that's when he started to feel the pain in his heart.

As the sorrowful pain creeps up to his heart once again he breaks away from the thought of the nightmare.

" But that voice," he whispers to himself.

He closes his eyes to meditate in order to fully clear his head from it all.

8888888888888888888

Later on that day, Harry finds himself waiting outside the library doors. Mentally preparing himself for his "study date" with Malfoy. He sighs and decides to finally enter. 'Better now than never.' Looking around the library he notices that it's quite empty. Searching, he finally finds his eyes set on Malfoy in a secluded corner.

" Your late."

" Tempus...Malfoy I'm only one minute late."

" Hmm" was all he received from Malfoy who still have not looked up to acknowledge Potters presence anymore than his earlier statement about his tardiness.

" Well are you going to have a seat." a soft but stern comment coming from Malfoy's mouth. Harry nods and pulls out a seat dropping his bag loudly on the table.

" Sorry"

" Hmm"

" So.."

" We are here, in the library because I thought it was best if we researched the meaning of our project before we continue to brew the next set of potions. It will help us so that we, excuse me, you will not mess up and have us stuck in each others dreams forever. Knowing you its prone to happen but knowing me IT won't happen." Speaking gently, making emphasis on every word. Sitting back in a somewhat relaxed position Malfoy stares at Potter, blinks then turns back to his book to finish up studying.

" Wow. I've never heard you talk that much in one sentence to me. I mean I should be offended but wow." Harry speaks a little to fast without knowing that he was saying this out loud. Malfoy snorts. " It'll be wonderful if you grabbed a book Potter, don't want to be here all day, just saying."

" Er right." Nodding He reaches for a book from the pile that Malfoy already had set in place, stopping mid reach to look at Malfoy. Feeling a pair of eyes on him, Malfoy looks up blinks and rolls his eyes. "Potter!"

" What?"

" Unless I have something on my face, in which I don't. Please don't stare. I know I'm attractive but your weird and it's creepy, so please stop." Malfoy drops his quill on his book sits back and stares curiously into Potters eyes, narrowing his eyes before he picks up his quill and turns back to his book once again.

Harry on the other hand took all his might not to blush from Malfoy's comment. Embarrassed that he was caught staring at the blonde. ' And why was I staring again?' Harry sighs and opens his book. ' And why do I feel like he's reading my mind when I try to speak'.

This was going to be a long night, but it didn't phase Harry, as long as he didn't have to hex on sight. This wasn't going to be as difficult as he thought after all.

**A/N thanks for reading!please review!:))) tell me what ya think and what you want to see!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the HP stories at all. But I did just write one for fun..only one!..I don't own the boys!**

**Rating: M**

**Warning: future slash, HP/DM pairing, language, an other things...**

**A/N thank youFTP the ones that added the story to their faves and story alert!im hoping you like it!it means a lot! I don't think there's anything I need to mention to thatlithe rest of the week an weekend updates may be slow but I'll hookuti up tho!i won't leave you stranded:0 lol anyways thanks again!**

****Chapter four

Harry stretches while entering the common room, returning from the "study date" with Malfoy. Feeling confident that the rest of the two weeks wasn't going to be bad at all. They got along well researching in the library alone..together. No major arguments or fights, no interruptions, not as many stares well besides the crooning girls batting their eyelashes at Harry and Malfoy's way. Harry was surprised how cooperative Malfoy had been, so far no insults...wait

" Scarhead"

" Ferret"

" Prat"

" Ponce"

Yeah there was insults.. the usuals, nothing more and nothing less. By now Harry and Malfoy were used to it. It was natural to argue with Malfoy and call him names, well that's how Harry felt about it.

As he enters the common room he looks around searching for Ron to let him know that he is still alive. Ron clearly stated a million times that if Harry didn't show up in the common room before curfew, he was going to send out a major search party. Everyone already knew the plan, well except Harry. All he knew was that he better had showed up before curfew or all Gryffindor hell was going to break loose.

Scanning the room he notices Hermione in the corner reading a book hoping this was the right opportunity to patch things up between Ron and Hermione. Three days without Hermione was far too much, plus he we sure he was going to need Hermione's help with all the work due in two weeks. Harry didn't want anything to come between them in their sixth year.

Disturbed from her entertaining reading, Hermione peeks over the book to greet Harry as he took a seat across from her.

" Hey Mione' "

"Harry is something wrong?"

"Yes..err no..well yes." Hermione looks at Harry confused on where he was going with this, trying hard not to interrupt him by letting him get whatever he had to say out, which was not happening as soon as she'd like. Opening her mouth to intervene Harry finally admits that yes indeed there was a problem. He was already fed up with her and Ron's attitude towards each other. He wanted to be the peace maker and damn it he was determined to be the peace maker!

Sighing, Hermione closes her book and stands up. Pulling Harry into a tight embrace.

" Harry, I'm so glad your smart, in a way. I've been waiting for Ron to apologize but I see that he will not so someone had to be the bigger person and I was too hurt to be the bigger person and oh Harry." She pulls Harry back and held him tighter than before, while Harry began to protest at the 'I'm so glad your smart, in a way' comment. Forgetting about it all until he realizes he couldn't breath.

"Mione'.. Can't...breath..need air".

"Oh sorry"

" So, do you want to tell me why your really mad at Ron because I believe it's something more than the little conflict you guys had about Snape...Was the part about having a crush on Snape the problem? I mean if you have a crush on him I'm fine with it just as long as you don't tell me about how soft that greasy git's skin is." Making a disgusted face after the thought of Snape having soft skin peeks into his mind.

Trying to keep the blush from reaching up to her cheeks she fails as she smiles softly looking down.

" Look, Harry its not Snape I have a crush on. It's-"

Hermione stops mid sentence as the portrait swings open. Ron brussels in red faced and concerned. "Blimey Harry I sent out a search party already and your here!" He waves his hands wildly finally stopping to wipe the sweat off of his forehead. Ron gapes and freezes as he looks over to see who's standing next to Harry.

" Hi. Ron." Blushing madly, sending a slow sweet sad smile toward Ron. He recovers and gulps slowly.

" Er. Hey Hermione..how have you been?"

" For Merlin's sake! You guys act like its been weeks since you last saw each other. Ron I've apologized for you and Mione' has accepted it. So I expect you to kiss and makeup now because it's settled and I'm going to bed. Oh and yes I'm alive Malfoy didn't kill me and I didn't kill him. Night." Harry bristly walks to the boys dorm after saying all that in one go. Meanwhile Ron and Hermione stands there alone both blushing madly before saying an awkward goodnight.

As soon as Harry sees his bed, he crashes on it. Washed out from the day not wanting to change clothes or shower. 'I'll do that in the morning' he thinks. Letting out one long sigh, he turns over to lay on his back. Needing to meditate to clear his mind from anything negative before bed, hoping that this will prevent him from having a nightmare. He really hoped so.

88888888888888

Whispering the password, Draco swiftly enters the Slytherin common room hoping to bypass anyone wanting to talk to him. He had a long day and ended it with Potter. He sighs ' He really needs help. I didn't know he wasn't that intelligent but my head hurts and it's his fault!' He pouts. Being Draco Malfoy, he blamed everyone but himself at any given time, being Draco Malfoy he blamed Potter at every given time. This time, his headache was Potters fault.

"Draco." Strutting to his room he stops as he heard Pansy's voice from behind. Exhaling deeply, he turns around to see Pansy with her hands spread out open for a hug. ' Is she serious? I'm not going to hug her. Especially not in front of people in the common room for Merlin's sake!'. It was rumored that Draco and Pansy had a thing. Well they did, but Pansy took it way to far. He would only go to her only if he needed her. She believed that it was more than just a need, she believed he wanted her just like she wanted him. She was wrong. Everyone one wanted him and he never wanted them. Amused by his thoughts he snaps out of it seeing that Pansy had moved closer to him. ' Oh no! Reaching distance.'

" Hey Pans. Look I'm really exhausted and I would love to retire early. As much as I would love for you to join, I'm afraid I may fall asleep before anything else." Putting on his Malfoy charm he smiles at her knowing that she will buy his excuse to get away from her.

" Oh Draco your so cute! Next time okay?..I haven't been in your room in awhile. I miss it!" She winks and whines at the same time. Giving him the puppy dog eyes effect. 'ugh she really needs to stop doing that. Her pug face isn't making it better. Yuck' he mentally rolls his eyes.

Before leaving he winks at her and hastily makes his way to his room. Draco had his own private room in the Slytherin house while the rest had to share. Since Professor Snape is his godfather, he gets away with a lot more things than the other Slytherins. Getting what he wanted was his favorite reason as to why he loved being Professor Snape's godson. There are consequences to your actions, Professor Snape would always say. Even though he got what he wanted he may get other things he didn't ask for, like Blaise always coming in when ever he wanted but he was to bothered by it. For instance girls like Pansy always wanting to spend the night, now he was bothered by that. Shivering at the thought he strips out of his robes to change into his black silk pajama pants.

Sleeping without a shirt he lays on his back and looks at his spelled ceiling. Watching the dragons attack each other he sighs. The smaller dragon coming back stronger every time he fails. He had sympathy for that little dragon. 'Poor dragon'.

Wishing that he could go to bed peacefully for just one night. He closes his eyes imagining that he's the smaller dragon attacking the other dragon.

He falls and gets back up, swinging his tail around aiming it at the head of the dragon.

Roars, as he gets swiped by the other dragon's horn.

He falls and gets back up charging faster than before, knocking the bigger dragon over.

The bigger dragon expects his every move and swipes him just before he can close on the charge.

He falls, stepping back slowly. He thinks. Building up all his power and might and will power to survive, opening his mouth to release all that power he conjured.

Draco stands over the bigger dragon in his human form. Chest held high. High off of pride and his victory. He yells in triumph.

Turning over to his side, Draco blinks sleepily and sadly he smiles wishing that he was that dragon. The smaller one who survives and wins with a flawless victory. ' No. I am that dragon'.

888888888888888888888

Waking up solemnly. Harry stretches and smiles. Last night was a nightmare free night. He didn't know what it meant but he was happy. Harry was for sure thinking that he was going to have that same dream again. He was only used to it, not to the pain but the dream occurrence itself. This was the first night in forever and he wanted to celebrate with a nice cinnamon shower, fresh toothpaste, then chocolate. Loving the minty taste of the chocolate and toothpaste combined. Pondering on what it was that he dreamt of, well he really couldn't remember it all that well. Only thing that was distinct in his dream was the color gray. That was about it.

Standing right under the water he breathes in and exhales slowly letting go and soothing himself through the water. Who ever knew Harry Potter loved taking showers. Humming as the pressure from the water radiates and soothes his skin, he drifts off into a day dream caused by his soft hums.

Gray eyes...

Soft pale skin..

Vanilla scented...

Blon-...

" Morning mate!" Ron, Neville, Dean, and Seamus all chirp at once making Harry jump out of his daydream. He shakes his head not really knowing what exactly was the point of his day dream or how it came about or who it was about. Harry greets them with a grin before continuing to wash.

Enjoying the shower conversation they have every morning when they were together at the same time. It usually consist of bashing the Slytherins who bash them. Talking about how horrible Snape is. Occasionally girls get mentioned, not as much as they should but they aren't completely forgotten. Harry always walks away laughing and shaking his head at the conversations that they have, it makes no sense sometimes but he enjoys it. 'Nothing's better than a good laugh in the morning'.

All leaving from their dorms to the common room together in rapid conversations. It looked like the day was going to go well after all, maybe even this term. Harry thought after seeing Hermione face light up upon seeing them. Good day indeed.

88888888888888888888

Green...

Cinnamon...

Black hair...

Draco smiles as he wakes up from his dream only thinking of green, cinnamon and black hair, why he don't know. Not having a nightmare really made his mornings...' Wait!..I didn't have a nightmare?' Draco jumps up from his last minute sleep, eyes widen as a smile spreads across his face. 'Ah yes this day is going to be good'.

Green, cinnamon, black hair is all he remembers. 'Good indeed'.

As Draco dresses and makes his way to the Great Hall with Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle. He struts with his head held high, hands adjusting his cuffs to land on his rubs as they run down his front side, he continues to stride. Lifting one brow as the girls in every year gape as they see Draco pass them and...' Yes the crooning returns, they love me' he smiles mentally seeing a few of the sixth and seventh year boys stare with jealousy and curiosity.

Smirking Draco sits between Blaise and Crabbe, making his presence known, all the while trying to avoid Pansy's constant stares and desperate acts to grab his attention he gazes around the Great Hall. Feeling confident and good and Malfoy-like he looks over to the Gryffindor table ' Well well well... scarhead is late, typical Potter'. As if on cue, the Golden Trio enters the great hall excitedly talking and sharing secret smiles with each other. As Potter takes his seat he catches Malfoy's eyes. Green locked to gray. Draco's breath hitches.

Green..cinnamon..black hair...was his only thought.

8888888888888888

Harry freezes as he takes his seat, looking straight ahead, eyes land to Malfoy. Green locked to gray. Harry's stomach drops, to an unrecognizable nervousness.

Gray...vanilla..." Blonde", he whispers.

**A/N well how doyou like so far!...review pleaseeeeeeeee!thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!Chapter 5 is already ready *gasp* didn't mean to say that!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own this! Jk Rowling does..lucky her! But I do love to write about the boys on my own..no pay here sadly lol**

**Rating: M**

**Warning: future slash, HP/DM pairing, language, angst, romance, and mayyybbbeee future fluff lol **

**A/N: So thank you all for the reviews, and for having this story as your favorite and on alert!it means a lot!..one of you said that it feels a little rushed..well as a reader it does lol but I have a long way to go. Not sure how many chapters yet but a Long time til the end. An I'm a fan of the roller coaster type things soooooo that means just because everything seems all fine and dandy doesn't mean it will stay that way lol. I'm also a very picky writer and reader which means I do things a certain way.. I don't like too short of chapters or tooooo long of chapters.. Also detailing is a must(I will start becoming better when the time is needed bare with me) BUT I hate pointless ramblings :o as a reader I always skim pointless ramblings in a story so I'm trying to stay away from that. But tell me what you guys need from me and I'll be try to do so!so thanks for the reviews im glad you guys are enjoying this!**

****chapter five

Harry's voice was caught in his throat, unable to speak or look away from Malfoy. He was lost. Lost in the blonde's eyes. His stomach started to flutter and heart started to beat rapidly.

Green meets gray.

Cinnamon meets vanilla.

And black meets blonde.

Oh did they meet alright. Feeling someone nudge his arm and say his name repeatedly he forces himself to break his gaze as he looks to the one calling him. Ron

' Great,' he mutters.

" Bloody hell mate! What happened? I've been calling you for ages!" Ron furiously belts out with concern. Hermione giving Harry a knowingly smile intervenes to save Harry's life. " Ron please it was not minutes. Harry, don't bother with Ron right now he's just lost it." she lies smoothly.

' Nice save Hermione,' he thinks, mouthing a thank you to Hermione. Knowing Ron, he didn't want to bother dreadfully, painfully, and murdeously explaining to Ron who he was staring at and why, plus the crazy feeling he had inside.

Ron quickly overlooks everything that just happened in the last minute to began to excitedly talk about how not excited he is about a present Mrs. Weasley will be sending him.

Desperately trying not look at Malfoy or even think about what just happened. ' I'm going to act like it never happened, yep!..wait what did happened?' Mentally fighting himself, Harry's attention turns swiftly to the young red head in front of him. The only daughter in the Weasley family, very grown up daughter. Ginny Weasley was the one Harry was supposed to marry after Hogwarts, he knew and so did the rest of the family... And Hogwarts. Harry had given her a chance before but fell off since well his feelings towards the young red head fell away. He wouldn't dare tell Ginny that, she still seem like she was "in love" with him and sometimes it made it awkward for Harry to even be around her. He still wanted to giver her a chance...just as friends, nothing more and nothing less.

"Harry, your frowning. Why?"

" Oh, hey Gin. Sorry just thinking." Harry nervously said looking everywhere but in Ginny's direction.

" Okay. When do you ever stop thinking." She says half joking, and busting into a laugh as the rest of the Gryffindors At the table snort at the comment. Ron turning red trying to hold a laugh in, feeling like the next target. Hermione simple covers her mouth to hide a smile.

Glaring Harry turns his eyes to Ginny and smiles sweetly (but friendly) to her. As the wrinkles around her eyes settle to a more pensive look, she remains calm searching out Harry's eyes.

Absorbing the smile from Harry, she leans in closer to him to whisper in his ear. Heart beating rapidly fast, nervous as to what she might do, 'oh no don't kiss me!please don't kiss me', Harry nervously pulls back just a tad.

Harry yelps as he feels his arm getting pulled, face turning blood shot red from the pain and embarrassment he hears.

" Harry, I saw who you were looking at. You can't hide it for long. A part of me knew it was always him. Don't worry I still love you...just not in that way." she then gets up to walk away and sit further down the table near Neville smiling sweetly to him, Neville on the other hand looks away fast as a fly to nervous to smile in return. She shrugs and begin eating and talking to everyone around her not looking at Harry again.

Harry sat there in awe, not really knowing how to react. He didn't know what she meant by " it was always him", oblivious to the world he shrugs forgetting how bad his shoulder hurt from the pull he flinches. ' Wow. Well good thing to know she loves me but doesn't love me. But what did she mean.' he sighs.

Hermione and Ron share worried glances with one another. Taking a long look at Harry, Hermione mentally sighs sorry for the way Harry and Ginny haven't worked but knowing something that Harry apparently didn't know yet. Ron, well hell Ron was just as clueless as Harry. Grabbing Harry's attention again, Ron continues to complain about this present to be. Silently thanking Ron for keeping Harry's attention. ' He's just not ready for this. Poor Harry.'

88888888888888888

Draco's heart flutters as he stares continuously at Potter. Trying his best to pull away from the green eyes, he mentally slaps himself several times over and over. ' Damn it!..why is he staring like this..and why can't I look away!'

Saved when Potter's eyes look away from a nudge from Weasel, he relaxes and huffs finally able to breath again, he looks down at his plate. Unknowingly Blaise was watching his every move and followed Draco's gaze. Smirking he whispers into Draco ear solemnly determined not to let anyone hear him except for Draco.

" what was that all about.. You and the hot eye contact with Potter...I mean the thing your eyes was doing with him'" he snorts making it impossible to cover his humor of it all.

" Bloody hell Blaise!" Was all Draco could say at first, still lost for words. Pushing every feeling he had inside, all the butterflies in his stomach and most importantly all the thought he had of Potter to the back of his head. He scowls then clears his throat knowing Blaise wasn't going to drop this and believe his " I hate POTTER" lies anymore . He settles with truthfully lying instead.

" I have know idea what your talking about. I felt someone staring at me, so I simply looked up and saw that it was Potter."

" Yeah before or after you melted from his gorgeous eyes?"

Draco closes his eyes realizing that this was not going to be the end of it from Blaise. He raises his hand to silent Blaise and barely turning his head towards him to lift one brow. Getting the hint Blaise immediately drops the remarks and bites his bottom lip to keep from laughing. Finally breaking he bursts out laughing, capturing all of the Great Hall's attention including the Professors.

Mentally sighing, Draco plans a very nasty hex for Blaise whenever they were back in the dungeons. ' I'm going to kill him.' Facade on, he looks at Blaise exasperated and stricken just like everyone else, finally finishes off by shaking his head and rolling his eyes. Making it clear that he was not apart of the reason why Blaise was laughing.

' Gods kill me now.. this is going to be a long day'

He sits up straight to depart from the table nodding at the slytherins nearest to him. Making sure to not seem in hurry he tries his best to take slower strides this time praying that no one follows him. Just as he exits the Great Hall doors he bumps into someone..' hmm really soft, this must not be Potter.'

As he looks at the accused person, he freezes shocked as to who it was. ' She-Weasle'. Eyes narrowing at her before he turns to leave without throwing an insult at her.

" Wait Draco!" she scrambles out after she gets over the other boys beauty. 'Damn Malfoy is pretty hot. No wonder why Harry couldn't stop staring'. After intentionally trying to bump into Malfoy on her way out, she follows through with her plan - mission get Malfoy to talk-, oh she was determined.

Stopping promptly from hearing his name out the She-Weasels mouth, he sought out her eyes waiting for her to talk. " Look she-...Weasley..girl Weasley?" Draco says confusedly not sure what to call her. "Look what is it that you want? As you can see I have somewhere very important to be." Waving in the direction that he was going, hoping she gets the hint that he didn't really want to talk to her but she called his name. His actual name and not Malfoy. It was strange coming from someone else mouth, who wasn't a slytherin. Draco surely was not used to it but turned as soon as he heard his name, well only because it was his name, oh how he loved his name. 'Its erotic' smirking he shakes his head at the thought, idly trying to get the girls' attention to come back so she can speak and leave.

" Well I was wondering if I can keep you company." She-Weasel states firmly.

" And why would I be needing your company?"

" Well..."

Before she could say any further, Malfoy lifts up his hand to silence her. Appreciative when he realizes that she followed his move and shut her mouth, he smiles mentally ' Thank you..now!'

" I don't know what trick you and your precious Potter, ginger head brother or that puffy haired Granger, or any other Gryffindor have up your sleeves but leave me out of it!" He states firmly and finally roaring at her by the end of his rant before turning on his heel to exit.

She huffs. ' Well that went well,' turning back into the Great Hall she sits and finishes her morning sweets before class.

Plan failing. She really didn't have a plan really, she just wanted to talk to Malfoy and figure him out after all still loving Harry made her very protective over him.

888888888888888888

Being in the dungeons sounded like the best idea he had so far that morning. Escaping the Great Hall catastrophe he starts to relax as he walks determined to make it to his dorm to meditate.

Working with Potter was going to be harder than he thought. The boy was annoying, weird, and annoyingly weird. Draco was a little freaked out by the thought of Potter's constant staring hoping that he will soon stop. He didn't have a problem with people staring, matter of fact he liked the stares, but to know that Potter did it a lot too weirded him out. See, Potter would look at him like he can read his every thought and predict his every move, and that terrified Draco. Bringing him back to his nightmare, that was the last thing he wanted to get out, let alone Potter getting a hold of this. That's what worried him most about this project with Potter, afraid that Potter was going to see his nightmare, reject him laugh and let him alone to die because Potter hated him that much. So no, Potter was not allowed to stare.

Determined to figure out a way to keep Potter from seeing his nightmare, fighting himself mentally as to figure out a way to hide it or let it be known so he wouldn't have to verbally tell Potter his self that he needed his help, that he needed him. ' Oh for fucks sake, not in that way!' he slaps his forehead.

He lays back on his bed with a heavy sigh. He closes his eyes and hums. Trying hard to focus and meditate he relaxes and begins to hum a beautiful melody, mind slipping away into a peaceful bliss. Yes, this is exactly what Draco needs to get through this day.

888888888888888888888

Later that day, after all classes were over with, Harry decides to go for a walk to clear his mind from his stressful day. He grabs his invisibility cloak and the mauraders map and makes his way to exit the boys dorm. Before he could step out Ron questions him to ask where he's going as well as offering his company. With the thoughts on his mind and need for alone time, Harry gently decline Ron's offer only leaving the red head to smile and shrug.

Making his way down to the lake under his invisibility cloak, he soon takes it off as he takes his seat by the water. Thinking how this is going to become a repeated thing when he needs time alone. He sighs.

Relaxing, he closes his eyes. He began to hum very slowly. Relaxing his muscles and his mind, letting go.

Harry had picked up the habit to meditate every time he needed to break away or relax or when he couldn't sleep when he stayed with the Dursleys. They annoyed him that much that he had to do everything in his power to keep from using magic on them. Oh did he despise living with the Dursleys. Hogwarts was his only escape, and he loved it, bringing his habit with him.

After 20 mins of constant humming he stops, eyes still closed. Harry takes in the cool breeze on his face from the water and sits in silence. Finally at "peace" he smiles, slowly opening his eyes to look at sky.

Breathing in the air, he stands up put on his invisibility cloak making his way back up to the castle. Unknowingly someone watching his every move.

88888888888888888

Upon hearing footsteps, Draco hurriedly makes his way into the trees, hiding behind one big tree hoping not to be seen. His eyes widen as he sees the owner of the footsteps. 'Potter'. He remains to stay hidden not to be seen by Potter. His plan was to stand still, stay here until Potter leaves...whenever that was going to be.

Coming out to the lake to relax himself and to clear his head. Wanting to get away from everyone, they were driving him mad, especially Pansy. He shudders. Coming to the lake wasn't something he always did but this time he really needed it, he really needed to get away and all was well until he was rudely interrupted.

He suddenly stills and taking in a breath of the cold air. ' Humming. Is Potter humming?'

Listening to Potter hum he keeps quiet still trying to remain not to be seen but the hums were so beautiful. That made him want to be out in the open and enjoy the sound. Not aware that Potter could make a sound so beautiful he smiles very little, until his eyes drifted close. Getting carried away by the sound, he relaxes and sways still with a small smile on his face.

He's at peace...Draco Malfoy is at peace by Potters voice. His smile widens failing horribly from keeping himself from crying out with disbelief. He never felt this relaxed when he would hum to himself. Draco had a beautiful voice but Potter, there was something about Potters voice. He could hear the pain, the faith, the happiness, the sorrow, all in one little humming melody. Now that was rare, reminding Draco of himself.

As the humming stops he peeks around the tree to see Potter sitting and looking up, so relaxed...so comfortable..so free. He sighs thinking about how it would be nice to be free. Wanting to get away from it all so desperately, away from school, away from Voldemort, and most importantly away from his father. He loved Lucius but he didn't like the way he cowered under Voldemort. He'd be damned if he grew up to be that way.' No fucking chance in hell', he thought.

Watching Potter carefully he frowns as Potter heads back to the castle. He walks around the tree to where Potter sat staring after the boys retreating back before putting on his invisibility cloak. Wind blowing where the boy once was, leaving an empty bliss of the boy. 'Looks like the wind misses you too.'

" Potter, Potter, Potter, will you help me?...Please be my escape Merlin knows I need one." He whispers, slowly following the boy who lived back to the castle. ' The boy who saved Draco Malfoy' he soon scuffs ' like he would ever want to save me'.

**A/N I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!..I did! Sooo the 6 chapter is hard for me to write and idk why blahhh..hopefully it comes together... But you know how I told you I like the roller coaster themes...well SPOILER: next chapter is not such a happy one ( you'll see whyyy)..idk I just wanted too do it that way!hopefully I'll have that one out this weekend as well:) thanks for reading and please please please review!tell me what you want tell me what ya needdd! P.s I still need a beta :/**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter and neither does yonly unless your JK Rowling herself aha**

**Rating:M**

**Warning: future slash, HP/DM pairing, language, angst, some future fluff, and anything you think that is rated M material.**

**A/N: so this chap took a long time to write for me. It is really long and would've been longer but I decided to research and what not instead lol thank you guys for reading , reviewing, and adding it to your alerts and faves. I like this chap because it talks about Draco more and I hope it's better detailing on what's going on in Dracos situation lol but I hope you guys like this! Remember I have no beta:( **

****Chapter six

Draco awoke up to find himself drenched with sweat. Panting and breathing heavily with dried tears on his face. ' Dammit!' Heart felt as heavy as a boulder, the pit of his stomach lurched. He runs swiftly to the lavatory, to retch everything that he consumed the night before.

First time feeling this sick from the same nightmares before began to frighten him. Draco hated to feel this way. Rinsing his face with cold water too cool him down. Leaning on the faucet he stares at his reflection and sighed.

Pale skin even paler than before, lips pink and warm, bags forming around his gray eyes. Shaking his head and heading into the shower before getting even more depressed about his looks. ' During my free time I have to rest. Walking around looking like this is not ideal.'

Realizing that he had to work on his potions project with Potter, he curses. He was not up for that. Going to class seemed last on his list of to-do's as well.

Malfoy's always have perfect attendance. Hearing his fathers voice in his head, he cringes.

"Malfoy's this and Malfoy's that. I'm pretty sure Malfoy's don't have nightmares and cry about them...but I sure do." He said out loud in a scowl towards himself. He was disappointed in himself, even if he had hope that Potter would want to help him, Potter wouldn't do it willingly. Potter wouldn't accept him, he would always hate Draco.

Forgetting about the whole incident of him and Potter in the Great Hall and by the lake that previous night. Watching Potter out by the lake made Draco want help, thinking that going to Potter wouldn't be so bad after all. He thought that maybe there was a chance, if only he could get Potters attention, and get him on his good side.

All that went away when the dreams came back that morning.

Draco had no hope. Thinking his nightmares where going to stay away then have them return back after a pretty okay night, and an almost well thought out plan that involved him and Potter, mentally froze him.

Draco was lost. The nightmares began to become a set back in his mind. Leaving him to wonder alone if he will survive in this world, if someone as great as Potter will save him. Distancing himself seemed to be a great idea at this point, he was already doomed what more than to take everyone down with him. If Draco was in his fourth or fifth year, he would've been well pleased to take everyone else down with him.

Now, Draco was different. The things he once cared for didn't matter anymore, his fathers approval didn't matter, and his rivalry with Potter didn't matter. If it was up to Draco he'd rather be team Harry Potter, but knowing Potter and other halfs of the trio that wouldn't go well. Knowing his father, Lucius Malfoy, he would be disowned, not wanting to put his Mother's life in jeopardy he decided to keep quiet and keep away from a beneficial friendship with Potter. But wouldn't becoming friends with Potter save Narcissa Malfoy? Draco just didn't want to take any risks with that so far. Changing sides in the war wasn't that simple, it came with consequences.

' So therefore I must be alone, and live it out. I have to protect my family, whether I live or die throughout this, my mother must stay alive.'

Not wanting anything to do with anyone, he leaves for breakfast. On his way out of his dorms to the common room he bumps into Blaise only to mumble 'sorry' without looking at the said boy.

Leaving Blaise to only stare at the back of the blonde.

88888888888888888

As Draco enters the Great Hall, few are there. He looks around in a forced scowl taking a seat at the end of the table near the professors, distancing himself from the rest of the slytherins and anyone else for that matter.

' I'm alone in this.' He thinks.

All hope and life drawn out of him he sits and eats in peace, making sure to avoid anyone looking his way. Today was just not going to be his day.

Few minutes pass, and the Great Hall starts to fill with loud students, gossiping, eating, and well...more gossiping. ' Do they have anything better to do,' Draco thinks rolling his eyes at the chattering students. 'I cant wait to get out of here.' a look of anger spreads on his face, ' And go where? Hmm Draco where?'

Feeling a pair of eyes on him he looks down the table to see Blaise eyeing him wearily. Looking as if he wants to talk to Draco. Not saying anything only looking and that was driving Draco mental, he'd rather have Blaise ask him what's going on. But telling other Slytherins was not in his plan, even though he could trust Blaise, it just wasn't safe.

Still receiving questioning looks, he turns his gaze to the Gryffindor table to see the Golden Trio. Harry continues to talk animatedly without noticing a pair of gray eyes on him. Looking away Draco sighs turning his gaze to Professor Snape to see him eyeing him suspiciously. Putting up his walls, thanks to Professor Snape for teaching him occulemens, he's now able to use it against him. Smirking at the exasperated look on Snape's face after realizing he wouldn't be able to read Draco's mind, feeling that at least one thing in his day is going well.

Knowing his godfather, they will be having a talk sometime later on.

Looking around the Great Hall seemed to be a habit. Not wanting anyone to catch him, he would keep the stares short and simple. Three seconds to see who the person was, and five seconds to promptly observe them. Draco's observation skills was very skilled and rare. Learning from growing up in a pureblood family, plus being a Malfoy. He was born with the skills but mastered it better than Lucius Malfoy himself. Good observation was key in the wizarding world and Draco had that. To him it showed intelligence not only in books but in your surroundings.

Able to feel a pair of eyes on him as soon as they land. Able to know when a person is being untruthful. Knowing when a person is bluffing or withholding information. Knowing when a specific person by the name of Harry Bloody Potter looks at him, he snaps his head up.

Staring straight ahead at the Gryffindor with no indication of emotion on his face. Potter sends him a small smile. ' And does he think I'm going to smile back?'

Sighing. He finally turns Potters eyes away from him with a nod. Saying all in that one nod, 'Potter I'm fine. Now will you stop staring before others start staring, then I'll either smirk and be smudged about it or be annoyed and then you will just simply be embarrassed.'

It seemed as if Potter got the message, because now he was talking with the Weasel and that Granger girl again. All suited Draco, as long as Potter wasn't staring in his direction.

Wanting to be discrete he finishes half of his breakfast. Only eating toast and sausage not having the stomach to down anything more than that, he gets up to discretely leave the Great Hall.

" Look girl- Weasley, I don't want any company today so no need to ask me." He halts after feeling a presence behind him. Knowing exactly who it was from the curious gaze he felt on his back. Yes that came with good observation skills.

Frowning she blinks sadly huffing. "Malfoy your no fun, besides I wasn't going to ask to accompany you. The looks you've been giving all morning told me I'd be doomed if I asked. Anyways I just wanted to know how you were doing today." She finishes with a smile on her face, eyes questioning as if wanting Malfoy to catch on and maybe respond to her nicely. If he did that then yes they were getting somewhere.

Stricken by the sudden change of conversation and by the fact that he hadn't notice her looking at her all this time. He stands still and stares thinking that he should make a run for it and lose her in the corridors to avoid her polite conversations of concern. ' Hmm maybe running away is to..childish.'

Silently contemplating on his next response he loses all anger towards her concern and is pleased that someone..someone other than a Slytherin is concerned over him. Fighting mentally he gives up and answered her the easiest way he could.

" Well, I'm fine thank you for asking." Speaking slowly before stumbling over his words even more after not mentioning her name or any name for the matter. It was out of pureblood respect to mention ones name, but since he didn't know what to call her besides his usual insults and degrading names to her family name, he stuck with leaving a name out.

" Ginny...call me Ginny." She states with a small smile in awe that he responded to her in a somewhat polite manner. Still not as satisfied with his answer, knowing Mal- no officially Draco, that he wasn't as fine as he lead on. Well scratch that, he is that fine. Laughing mentally she looks at him with a straight face and sighs.

" Draco..can I call you Draco?" She pauses not really waiting for an answer. " I don't believe that your fine, and I don't want to push it more than what is happening right now. But know that your not alone. " Not knowing the real reason as to what was wrong with Draco, but saying the right words to him because well they seemed like the right words to say at the time.

With a look of disbelief from hearing the words coming out of the she-, No Ginny..officially Ginny, mouth he felt a little please at the move she was making. She was sort of calling a friendship of some sort. With that thought Draco actually snorted with disbelief but decided that he was already doomed and it looks as if she will never give up after this being her second try. Shaking his head with a smirk all awhile rolling his eyes, he sighs.

" Yes you may call me Draco, Ginny." Pausing to make sure that she was okay with him saying her name, he continues. " But if there is something wrong with me, I will not be telling you thank you very much." He turns to leave stopping in his track figuring that "blowing her off" was not a well buy.

" Thank you for your concern Ginny, it means..." He trails off not sure if finishing his sentence was a good thing.

" It's okay Draco you don't have to say it. I'll see you around okay?..Besides it looks like you have somewhere important to be." Waving her hands towards the direction Draco was walking mimicking Draco from the day before. She grins as he looks back amused at her actions.

Walking forward he smiles to himself amused by a Weasley's respect. Ginny Weasley at that. Potter's little girlfriend. ' Bloody hell, I'm becoming an almost somewhat friend with Potter's little girlfriend!'

8888888888888888888888

Classes for Draco wasn't all that bad. He managed to avoid a lot of students and teachers, even after receiving questioning glares, he rubbed them off. Avoiding Blaise was the worst but he couldn't manage to get anyone involved in his drama. Well there was Ginny who just put herself in Draco's corner of concern, figuring there's nothing he can do about that. He just left that topic alone.

Hopefully Blaise will understand. In time he will understand...Yes in time.

Staying clear from Pansy wasn't a problem either, not even at lunch. It gave him great joy to see the sad puppy dog eyes look on her as he rejected her and everyone else. If he was only ignoring her she would've been more hurt, but seeing as he was avoiding everyone else, it made it easy for Draco to get away with it.

Stopping along a wall in the dungeons, he presses his back to the wall and sighs. Remembering that the day is far from over, having to deal with one more person... " Potter" he mumbles.

His project with Potter was going to be the death of him. Having to deal with the boy who he wants to save him, the same Boy who wouldn't save him because of his future death eater status, the same boy who he wouldn't dare to ask for help from. Aghast, he groans inwardly thinking ' Just ask him already, it's not like your asking him on a date!'

Pushing off the wall with his right leg he smacks his forehead at his thoughts ' Really Draco?'

This was going to be the longest night indeed.

88888888888888888888

Harry had a long day, library was where he spent most of his time studying and working on assignments. Hermione wouldn't let either him or Ron out of her sight this year when it came to having work done and on time. Harry hated when the term first starts, which means Hermione will be superior when on top of her game, which means she will make sure Harry and Ron get at least some assignments done at the start of the school year.

On top of all that he has to return to the library to work with Malfoy on their potions project. He wasn't too excited about that, surprisingly the reason wasn't Malfoy even though he is an insufferable git, it was the fact that being in the library more than twice in one day was draining him.

He did hear Malfoy mention that half the time will be spent somewhere else rather than the library. Harry didn't know whether to be thrilled or scared at the fact of being with Malfoy in a not so open area.

' Hopefully it's open enough, besides Malfoy won't hurt me right?...right?' He tilts his head to answer himself mentally still not knowing his reaction to it.

Being alone with Malfoy would seem like a death sentence, especially in the younger years but now Malfoy didn't seem as if he would seriously put Harry in any harm.

' Or have I gone completely bunkers?'

While walking to the library Harry couldn't get his mind off the blonde prat. Lately he seemed tolerable, distant but tolerable. The last time they've worked together things went fine, a little awkward but they went fine.

Malfoy really haven't been making his life hell like he used to. Remembering back to previous incidents of Malfoy making his life hell he grimaces. Once Malfoy thought it would be funny to lock him in the bathroom with Moaning Myrtle right before Potions in fourth year and had the nerve to tell Snape that he was secretly having a fling with Moaning Myrtle and that he should check there for Potter.

Oh he found Harry alright engaging into a conversation with her excitedly after giving up to ignore her. Being Harry he was shocked and embarrassed to see Snape burst through the door wand in hand taking off points left and right, Malfoy behind him smirking while his fellow classmates laugh their arse off.

Oh did Malfoy make his life hell. So far this year, he haven't put Harry in any danger or embarrassing situations, still not sure whether to be worried or thankful.

Actually, Malfoy seemed totally different after returning from summer. More quiet, calm, and on edge but nothing towards Harry, no hex no nothing, it really concerned Harry but he didn't want to do anything about it just yet because in a way Malfoy seemed...mature. Still wasn't sure if he should be worried about that either. He shrugs and continue to walk down the corridor to the library.

Clearing his mind from previous thoughts of Malfoy, he thought it would be best to go in on a clean slate, mentally that is. The worst thing to happen was for Harry to slip out anything he was thinking about the blonde, giving Malfoy the satisfaction of being on "the Golden boys mind". Oh no Harry wasn't going to let that happen.

The library was pretty full, like always during the middle of the week. It was best to get your bulk of your work done in the middle of the week to save free time for the weekend. Surprisingly everyone was on board, only wanting to have dorm parties on weekends for no special occasion, so yeah everyone wanted to be in the library at that time.

Seeing Malfoy at a table in a far corner, Harry walks comfortably but awkward over to Malfoy ignoring all the stares and whispers.

Malfoy seemed liked he already been in the library for more than an hour. Making Harry feel bad, since well he haven't done anything yet besides look in a book, it just looked as if Malfoy was doing all the work.

" Sit..your on time" Malfoy says as he kicks out the chair in front of him with his leg.

He takes the seat offered to him, placing his bag on the table. Shifting nervously as Malfoy looks up in distaste at his sudden movements.

" Yeah I know. Thought I'd make up for last time, you know being late and all." He half laughs out nervously. ' Why am I always freezing up around him.' He smiles, sadly feeling not good enough in Malfoys presence but shrugs it off. It wasn't anything new, this is how it has always been. Malfoy before Harry.

After a few moments of silence Draco marks his page and closes his book. He sighs while looking up into Harry's eyes. Sitting up straight clucking his tongue.

" You haven't started off talking awkwardly yet. Spill it Potter, what's got your knickers in a bunch hmm". Proud of himself for knowing a muggle saying he mentally high fives himself seeing a shocked look on Potters face turn into a confused one. " Yes Potter I know. I may be known for not liking muggles but that doesn't mean not following up on muggle studies." Saying all to confident, shrugging the subject off.

" Yeah...that's a little shocking...but at the same time, one can only see your bluff so many times Malfoy."

Appalled Malfoy dramatically puts his hand over his heart in a dramatic sigh. " Potter how dare you, I assure you I never bluff, and there's nothing wrong with being intelligent...if you would know it actually comes in handy."

Snorting at their exchanged words, Draco felt a little pride in himself knowing that he was able to make Harry smile just a little. He rises from his chair ready to change the subject and scenery. Draco hated being in one place for far to long. Paranoia hits him every chance it gets but he would rather have it that way, always liking the feeling of being searched and wondered for.

Harry looks up in confusion, brows furrowed.

"And where do you think your going Malfoy? I'm sure we aren't finished...er right?" Harry asked.

" No. Potter we aren't finished. We have just begun. I'm tired of books as of now so I want to start on the potion...right now." Malfoy says dryly, rolling his eyes at Potter's expression. " Remember I told you we were going to go somewhere else to work on the project..."

" Oh yeaaahhhhhh..." Harry says slowly now remembering, just didn't know they were going to leave this early. 'Oh well, I think I trust him. If he does anything weird I'll just hex on sight.' Harry mentally states checking sure to have his wand ready if needed.

" Well are you going to come Potter or your just going to sit there looking like..that." After the words came out of his mouth he stiffens at the innuendo in his words. Hoping Potter wouldn't get it, surely he wouldn't, sometimes he was just to daft to notice anything.

Harry nods as a blush crept unto his face.

' Hmm or maybe he did get it.' Draco thinks watching Potter with one eye while putting the rest of the books up.

888888888888888888

Malfoy before Harry.

Harry follows Malfoy for what seemed like hours around the castle, in familiar corridors, strange corridors, dusty corridors, stinky ones too. Some never before seen by Harry's eyes and Harry have see a lot of the castle. Still following Malfoy, he suddenly stops without a word, holding one hand up to silence Harry who happened to not be talking at the time.

Fighting the urge to stay quiet, Harry couldn't do it anymore he wanted to know where were they and why Malfoy didn't speak. The silence was killing him.

He whispers. "Malfoy"

Nothing.

"Malfoy...psst Malfoy."

"What!" Malfoy harshly whispers back. Frustrated that Potter was clamming his thoughts by interrupting his focus with that psst-ing thing he was doing.

"What are we doing here and why have we been walking forever. And why haven't you said a word.. Look I know we aren't on the best of terms but seriously..silence..really?" Harry rushes out all in one go the best way he can without raising his voice and frustrating Malfoy even more. He gets his wand hand ready just in case something goes wrong.

All of a sudden Harry jerks his head forward, hearing the wall in front of them move. Stone against stone separate and collide making room for a magical dark wooden door to appear.

Gasping Harry looks gobsmacked for not remembering that what Malfoy was searching for was the room of requirement. Not realizing before oh because well what was Malfoy going to use for the the room of requirement anyways.

Turning around to smirk at Potter he lifts one brow to indicate ' Potter maybe if you'd spend less time thinking about nothing you would've known what I was doing'. Potter better have got the hint because he wasn't going to say that all again, well out loud.

Malfoy pushes the door open with ease stepping a side as he enters to allow Potter to follow him. Shutting the door quietly behind him.

" I always like to come here when I need the time and I thought this was the perfect place to store the potion." Malfoy states looking around a little nervous as he watches Harry scan the room. Feeling a bit out of place and weird for having someone else in his place that he uses when he wants to get away..his hideout was now invaded by Potter.

There was a regal fireplace to the left, already lit with a black leather couch seated in front of it, table already stocked with sweets and milk. Yes Draco had a sweet tooth and he wasn't ashamed, thank you very much. To the far right of the room looked like a personal toilet and shower. ' Malfoy uses the loo' Harry thinks awkwardly, everyone uses the loo. He shakes his head at that thought.

Still scanning the room, Harry stands shocked at the miniature library he sees with a small leather sitting couch and a table with an open book on top. Leave it up to Malfoy to take up time to read, he was no better than Hermione. Gray and green colors where incorporated all throughout the room. The windows curtains and rugs were all gray and green matching the stone floors, without a snake. Harry notes.

Straight ahead was a lab table with a chaldron set on top, ingredients all spread out next to it. Guessing it was all for their potion, he walks slowly toward the table.

"Wow Malfoy, you even have all this set up." he turns around to look at him. " Who'd ever thought you'd be so handy" he grins.

Malfoy only rolls his eyes. " Look Potter-"

No it was Harry's turn to cut Malfoy off. " No Malfoy this is great, I didn't know that you had all this..and all of this..and all in here." Waving his arms around to indicate the potion and the setup of the room and the room itself. " It's perfect. Shall we get to work?" Harry says excitedly with a grin. Just the thought of everything ready and set up, especially In a comfortable environment made Harry all to ready to get to work even though he had no clue what to do.

Malfoy nods.

" Well then let's get to work." Thinking that maybe working on this potion with Potter wasn't going to be all that bad, if he can keep his awkward weirdness down, and ramblings and pointless thoughts,insane questions out of the way, and if he follows what Draco wanted him to do. That action would be very well tested but oh Draco was willing to try. If Potter can do those things and keep them to a minimum Draco would be very well pleased.

"Potter! What the bloody hell are you doing?..Put that down!"

88888888888888888888888

**A/N: sooooo I ended it like that because I had to get some more info for my next chap aha oh Draco and Harry..I wonder how them working together will be...p.s I kinda switched some stuff around in the plot..last night I did some serious thinking lol but hopefully It won't take me long to update next chap I hoped you enjoyed this one!**


End file.
